


Coming Down

by Tower of Scrobbles (ashangel94)



Series: SBGC AU [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Shiphaus - Freeform, Switchblades and Gym Class AU, sbgc au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashangel94/pseuds/Tower%20of%20Scrobbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James never truly felt religious until he found his boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Down

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, here’s another, and I promise it is not a sad one. It’s been in my drafts for well over a month, I had a very rough outline so this is probably the most planning I ever put into a story. I hope you enjoy it, because I think my brain hates me for playing this 1 song on repeat for weeks on end. 
> 
> The song is called Coming Down by Halsey.
> 
> PS: I changed some of the lyrics to make them plural ex. adding an S or changing the pronouns. 
> 
> AU by @hausofgreene on Tumblr

> I’ve got lovers  
>  A love like religion  
>  I’m such a fool for sacrifice  
>  It’s coming down, down, coming down  
>  I’ve got lovers  
>  And I’m unforgiven  
>  I’m such a fool to pay this price  
>  It’s coming down, down, coming down

Some of James’ earliest memories are of the church where his parents take him every Sunday and Wednesday. He remembers every sermon, every hymn. He also remembers how the parishioners speak of their devotion and feelings about being a part of the religion. And how he’s never felt that way towards the church. Never felt this draw towards God. 

Until he found his boys. He finally understood the need and want to devote yourself fully to someone(s). He understood the consequences of his feelings that the church held, but it didn’t matter anymore to him. He was fine with sacrifices for his boys, even if the man up stairs would never love him if he turned away from the church. 

* * *

> I found God  
>  I found him in a lover  
>  When his hair falls in his face  
>  And his hands so cold they shake

Joel is so graceful even with his withdrawal shakes. His movements so poise and his dance so fluid. When he gets overcome with a song and his hair comes loose from the headband, James sees the purity of Joel, even when Joel feels so dirty.

* * *

> I found the Devil(s)  
>  I found them in a lover  
>  And his lips like tangerines  
>  And his color coded speak

Spoole and Matt, his little devils. Always getting into mischief and dragging him along, though he isn’t complaining, he likes being with them incase they get into trouble. They are his small boyfriends and he likes to protect them as best he can. 

Spoole seems to always get into a fight when he goes to the skate park, and while he can hold his own, James hates to see his lips split open. James prefers Spoole to have his lips taste like the different joints he smokes rather then blood. James especially enjoys making out with Spoole after his fruit flavored smokes, it makes him feel like he hasn’t skipped that days meals. 

Matt is his little silent vandal. Sneaking out almost every night to express the feelings he cant articulate, dressed in black with a backpack full of paint. James likes to tag along to keep a watch over him since sometimes he gets so wrapped in the sound of the spray can that he doesn’t notice his surroundings. James also loves the connection of knowing which pieces are Matt’s when he walks by all the graffiti.

* * *

> I found a martyr  
>  He told me that I’d never  
>  With his educated eyes  
>  And his head between my thighs

Oh Lawrence, his sad, beautiful, brilliant Lawrence. 

_~~(I wish I was able to get what is in my head, into writing, but I can’t. So I leave this section of lyrics for you to interpret, but just know that in my head Lawrence is the martyr.)~~ _

* * *

> I found the saviors  
>  I don’t think they remember  
>  ‘Cause they’re off to pay their crimes  
>  And they’ve got no time for mine

James will never know how to repay Adam and Bruce for allowing him into their lives and home. He doesn’t know where he would be if him and Lawrence hadn’t found Spoole that day and taken him to the basecamp. He still thinks about why they accepted him when they all have their own problems to deal with. 

* * *

> Every single night pray the sun’ll rise  
>  Every single time make a compromise  
>  Every single night pray the sun’ll rise, but  
>    
>  It’s coming down, down, coming down

That doubt in himself and his relationships is coming down, with every new day that he spends with his boys. Sure, some days are harder then others, having to hide the boys from his parents, but every night away from them is spent thinking of them and the light they have brought into his life that the church was supposed to give him. 

**Author's Note:**

> ~Fin~
> 
> This, I believe, is my most planned story. It was very frustrating to write, and there are parts I wish were longer and parts I wish were better written, but I couldn’t get the images in my head into words, so I hope what is there was enjoyable. Thank you for reading.
> 
> ~Shrimp
> 
> *First-posted on my tumblr sideblog, so if you have seen this before that is why.


End file.
